


Zpátky do školy

by Hakisak



Series: Jsme čarovní [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, bradavice, felixfelicis!, zaklínač - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: V týhle fanfikci se Geralt jmenuje Athanasius a Marigold je Alan, jsou to moje originální charaktery z univerza Harryho Pottera, které jsou ovšem silně inspirovány právě našimi milovanými pány a Zaklínačem jako takovým. Vlastně... jsou to oni. Jen v jiným vesmíru.Alan je druhým rokem učitelem v Bradavicích, kde učí Péči o kouzelné tvory. Nastoupil jako naprostý trouba, co nic neumí, ale za poslední rok a půl se naštěstí vyšvihl a zlepšil. Je kytaristou a loutnistou v kouzelnické folkové kapele Murtlapí výhonky (těžce inspirováno Joeyho kapelou The Amazing Devil) a čerstvě se učí zvěromagii - mění se v dlouhosrstého kocoura s blankytně modrýma očima. Jen potřebuje někoho, kdo by mu tuhle dovednost pomohl vypilovat...Athanasius je terénním pracovníkem Ministerstva kouzel, pracuje pro Odbor pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory a dohlíží na to, aby žádné nebezpečné potvory nedělaly problémy. Prakticky tráví veškerý čas někde v lesích a horách, kde pronásleduje nestvůry. Častým užíváním lektvarů a kouzel na změnu vzhledu mu zbělaly vlasy a vousy, zkrátka nenávratně ztratil pigment. Kouzla a lektvary na změnu vzhledu už na něj nefungují. Je zvěromág, ale kupodivu se nemění v bílého vlka, nýbrž v hranostaje. Nově nastupuje jako lektor zvěromagie do Bradavic; tam už v Havraspáru studuje jeho dcera Talyssa (prakticky Ciri), kterou čeká poslední ročník studia a zkoušky OVCE.Athan tak nějak netuší, že se mu na paty nalepí tvor daleko horší, než smečka hladových vlkodlaků...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jsme čarovní [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110962





	Zpátky do školy

**Author's Note:**

> V týhle fanfikci se Geralt jmenuje Athanasius a Marigold je Alan, jsou to moje originální charaktery z univerza Harryho Pottera, které jsou ovšem silně inspirovány právě našimi milovanými pány a Zaklínačem jako takovým. Vlastně... jsou to oni. Jen v jiným vesmíru.
> 
> Alan je druhým rokem učitelem v Bradavicích, kde učí Péči o kouzelné tvory. Nastoupil jako naprostý trouba, co nic neumí, ale za poslední rok a půl se naštěstí vyšvihl a zlepšil. Je kytaristou a loutnistou v kouzelnické folkové kapele Murtlapí výhonky (těžce inspirováno Joeyho kapelou The Amazing Devil) a čerstvě se učí zvěromagii - mění se v dlouhosrstého kocoura s blankytně modrýma očima. Jen potřebuje někoho, kdo by mu tuhle dovednost pomohl vypilovat...
> 
> Athanasius je terénním pracovníkem Ministerstva kouzel, pracuje pro Odbor pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory a dohlíží na to, aby žádné nebezpečné potvory nedělaly problémy. Prakticky tráví veškerý čas někde v lesích a horách, kde pronásleduje nestvůry. Častým užíváním lektvarů a kouzel na změnu vzhledu mu zbělaly vlasy a vousy, zkrátka nenávratně ztratil pigment. Kouzla a lektvary na změnu vzhledu už na něj nefungují. Je zvěromág, ale kupodivu se nemění v bílého vlka, nýbrž v hranostaje. Nově nastupuje jako lektor zvěromagie do Bradavic; tam už v Havraspáru studuje jeho dcera Talyssa (prakticky Ciri), kterou čeká poslední ročník studia a zkoušky OVCE.
> 
> Athan tak nějak netuší, že se mu na paty nalepí tvor daleko horší, než smečka hladových vlkodlaků...

Alan se naposledy zkontroloval v zrcadle, jen aby vzápětí narcisticky usoudil, že mu to sekne; v té světlounce žluté košili s jemným vzorem kvítků vypadal k sežrání. Napůl profesionálně, napůl ležérně, přesně jak to měl rád. Polobotky měl naleštěné, kalhoty vyžehlené a kufr se svými iniciálami pečlivě sbalený – bylo načase vyrazit a doufat, že se přemístěním příliš nerozcuchá. Pohrával si sice s myšlenkou, že tentokrát pojede vlakem, protože to zkrátka byla zábava, ale vzhledem k tomu, že všude chodil na poslední chvíli, už by ho stejně nestihl.

*

Prázdniny utíkaly profesorům zjevně stejně rychle, jako studentům, neboť měl Al pocit, že zkrátka nemohly trvat dva měsíce – sotva se zvládl pořádně nadechnout, užít si volna, a už se najednou vracel k pracovním povinnostem.

Ty dva měsíce si ale náramně užil, neboť dělal to, co miloval úplně nejvíc – skládal písně a koncertoval se svou kapelou. Trávil ten čas v kruhu nejlepších přátel, lidí naladěných na stejnou vlnu, a dobíjela ho fanouškovská energie, kterou pociťoval každičký večer, kdy vystupovali. S radostí sledoval, jak se Murtlapí výhonky derou na výsluní a získávají na popularitě; dokonce se jim letos poprvé povedlo vystoupit na kouzelnickém open air festivalu, kde skutečně váleli. Konečně se dostali do podvědomí širšího obecenstva, lidi je hltali a Alan si to náležitě vychutnával, protože věděl, že na to mají. Ba dokonce, že mají na víc. On tou hudbou žil, krucinál.

Bylo to právě toho večera, kdy se vrátil do svého skromného bytu s Ondrzejem, jejich novým baskytaristou. Sladká tvářička a nádherně zbarvený hlas, z kterého Alanovi mrazilo v zádech; od první chvíle pro toho kluka měl slabost. Byli opilí, ale stejně nelitovali toho, že se spolu vyváleli v posteli. Tenkrát poprvé, ale od té doby ještě mnohokrát. Kamarádi s benefity, nic víc v tom nebylo, na tom se shodli téměř okamžitě.

Stejně ale Alana trochu zamrzelo, když si později Ondra našel přítelkyni, kterou chtěl na podzim požádat o ruku, a jejich zálety musely skončit; zase zůstal na ocet. Svým způsobem mu to sice vyhovovalo, protože se nechtěl vázat a asi by to ani úplně nedokázal, ale byl velmi sociálně založen a samotou po čase začínal trpět.

*

Naštěstí ho ale čekal návrat do školy. Alan měl za sebou profesorskou kariéru dlouhou rok a půl a za ten rok a půl udělal neskutečný pokrok. Do školy nastupoval z nouze, jako trouba, který se chystá učit předmět, o němž absolutně nic neví, a první půlrok pro něj byl takový křest ohněm, kdy se na každičkou hodinu učil úplně stejně, jako studenti, aby vůbec věděl, co jim má vykládat. Udělal hodně přešlapů, mnohokrát se zmýlil a vymáchal ve vlastní nevědomosti, ale nakonec začalo svítat na lepší časy.

Získal pevnou půdu pod nohama, potřebné vědomosti se prostě doučil, a ta práce mu svým způsobem přirostla k srdci, pokud jej zrovna nechtěl ochutnat některý z magických tvorů, o kterých se učili.

Kromě toho se už rok učil zvěromagii. Šlo to pomalu a s obtížemi, protože tohle odvětví magie vyžadovalo naprosté soustředění, kterého Alan nebyl tak úplně schopen. Nechybělo mu však odhodlání, a tak se zhruba po roce dřiny poprvé proměnil v dlouhosrstého kocoura s blankytně modrýma očima. Proměna zpátky mu však dělala značný problém, a tak se občas stalo, že v kočičí kůži zůstal i několik dní, než mu někdo povolanější pomohl přeměnit se zpět. Neodradilo ho to a piloval zvěromagii dál, nemaje tušení, že to, že se mění zrovna v kočkovitou šelmu, není ani trochu náhoda.

Už se těšil, jak tenhle rok dotáhne svoje schopnosti ke zdárnému konci – dokonce slyšel, že snad ve škole začne působit nový lektor zvěromagie, což znamenalo, že Al nebude muset otravovat svého kolegu a bývalého spolužáka Jesseho, který měl občas Alana plné zuby. Ono totiž Alíka bylo všude plno a učit něco tak zbrklého člověka, to vyžadovalo skutečně pevné nervy a lahev ginu k tomu. Není nutno podotýkat, že naložení v ginu nakonec skončili většinou oba dva.

Zkrátka a dobře, Alan byl na návrat do školy připraven tak, jak jen mohl být – lepší to být nemohlo.

****

Athanasius sice v Bradavicích nestudoval a navštěvoval je jen minimálně, ale to neznamenalo, že by ve škole nikdy předtím nebyl. Tu a tam navštívil svou sestru, která ve škole učila, když s ní potřeboval vyřešit nějakou záležitost, a při té příležitosti zkontroloval, jak se daří jeho dcerce, pilné studentce Havraspáru.

Ovšem to, že měl teď ve škole působit jako externí lektor zvěromagie, to bylo něco jiného. Vůbec si nebyl jistý, jestli to zvládne, protože když si představil konzultace s dotěrnými studenty a fakt, že bude muset všechno pečlivě a trpělivě vysvětlovat, poléval ho studený pot. Raději by čelil smečce vlkodlaků než studentům zvěromagie.

Nezmohl však nic – škola zoufale sháněla někoho, kdo by s výukou zvěromagie pomohl, a jeho drahá sestra ho doporučila. Navíc tu byla Talysssa, Athanova dcera, která se sama zvěromagii začala učit a už se nemohla dočkat, až jí táta oficiálně pomůže a její výuku společně zdárně dotáhnou do konce. Cožpak mohl Talysse odporovat? Ani náhodou, v tomhle směru byl Athanasius malý pán.

*

Do školy dorazil vlakem, protože nenáviděl jakoukoliv jinou formu kouzelnické dopravy – z přemisťování mu bylo zle a děsil se odštěpů, s letaxem to měl dost podobně, a košťatům prostě nedůvěřoval. A bohůmžel mu nikdo nepůjčil hipogryfa, na kterém by mohl přiletět až na nádvoří.

Sotva vystoupil z Bradavického expresu, hodil si přes rameno svůj cestovní vak, v němž měl veškerou svou výbavu, kterou hodlal zanechat ve svém novém kabinetu – to v praxi představovalo jednu zmuchlanou košili, troje trenýrky a ponožky a jedny černé kalhoty, protože tušil, že v potrhaných džínách učit nemůže. Víc k životu nepotřeboval, beztak hodlal většinu školního roku trávit v terénu, kam ostatně jako pracovník pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory patřil, a vracet se do Bradavic jenom na domluvené konzultace.

Protože byl však novou posilou profesorského sboru, očekávalo se od něj, že se ukáže na úvodní slavnosti. Athanasius při té představě nespokojeně zabručel, ale zamířil k hradu, aby nepřišel pozdě.

To ještě netušil, že sotva překročí práh školy, nalepí se mu na paty něco horšího, než ten nejotravnější poltergeist.

**Author's Note:**

> Athanasius s Alanem existují a žijí svoje životy na rpg fóru z vesmíru Harryho Pottera - www.felixfelicis.cz
> 
> Tahle série bude zřejmě sloužit k mojí potřebě vypsat všechno, co se děje v mojí hlavě, ale nestíhá se to odehrát na fóru, nebo se to tam prostě nehodí. Kdo ví, třeba si to někdo i přečte :-)


End file.
